


The Case of Amortentia

by ScarletAkiChin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro White Day 2017, Basically this is Midorima suffering, He is a very understanding friend, I tried to be funny btw, Lots of HP reference too, M/M, Set in HP universe lol, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 17:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletAkiChin/pseuds/ScarletAkiChin
Summary: Brewing Amortentia comes with realization and Midorima can finally confirm his six years of suspicion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for WYSV2017. 
> 
> PLS DO ENJOY AND SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS/MISTAKES 
> 
> HARRY POTTER IS ALWAYS AND WILL ALWAYS BE MY FAVORITE
> 
> Btw, this is based on HP pairings that I recently come to love (not a canon ship of course but it's hetero ship) and Midorima is also based on a character that will probably suffer too if my HP's OTP becomes canon lol.

Potion class in the early morning was rarely welcoming for more than half population of the students. The grim, dark and creepy dungeon wasn’t exactly a preferable place for students to spend their first few hours after waking up. Alas, an hour detention was not something that most students will risk for.

Having just three hours of sleep was never enough especially if you are a prefect with numerous responsibilities that involves taking care of yourself and other less-responsible students. Akashi was one of the not-so-lucky students that had the unfortunate fate of sleep deprivation and Potion class in the early morning. Although he was sitting straight like the perfect student he was, his internal mind was screaming for bed since he woke up 30 minutes ago.

Since he chose to sit at the back of the class, none of the students or the professor realized that he hadn’t been paying attention at all. Potion class was always a quiet class except when you count the one or two explosions coming from the student’s cauldron. Akashi frowned when he realized he almost dozed off for the fifth times in the class. He silently massaged his temple while trying to listen to their talking professor. The professor must have instructed something because the students started looking at each other with enthusiasm that Akashi wished he had at that time.

Midorima seemed to realize this as he stared at the tired posture of Akashi. “I take it  the Slytherin vs Gryffindor’s Dung Bomb War last night didn’t amuse you?”

Akashi nodded as he said, “I hope a month worthy of detention will amuse them.”

Midorima scoffed. “Funny.”

“Tetsuya didn’t think so though.” Akashi said.

“What do you mean?” Midorima frowned as he looked at the smirking Akashi.

“He was pretty sure us, the Slytherins started it and said it’s unfair to give the Gryffindors the same punishment. I told him that both parties still involved and thus, they’ll get the same punishment.”

Midorima was quiet for a moment. The animosity between Akashi Seijuro and Kuroko Tetsuya was not a mere exaggeration for the Hogwarts population. The fact that they belonged to different house; Akashi in Slytherin while Kuroko in Gryffindor, was surprisingly not a contributing factor of their hostility. In fact, nobody knew how or why it happened but everyone was wise enough to stay away whenever there’s a confrontation between them. It will usually start with few sarcastic comments from both parties before they begin to draw out their wand and start throwing hexes to each other until one of them get admitted to hospital wing. It got worse every time because they just can’t stop and after six years, the students started to see their ‘interactions’ in a different way.

“I take it he didn’t respond well to that.” Midorima said after a while.

At this, Akashi’s lips quirked into a full-blown devil smile. “He swore a few curse words on me before stomping off after declaring that I’m an evil git.”

Midorima was about to say that Akashi was not supposed to take that as compliment when Akashi spoke again.

“His face looked so red that I thought he will explode and drag me to hell with him.” His eyes flashed. “It was amusing to be honest.” He smirked in satisfaction after that.

It was quiet after that. Midorima stared his friends with widened eyes.

_It can’t be…_

Midorima cleared his throat.

“I think we should start brewing now.” Midorima suggested as he stared at Akashi who looked like he was in a deep thinking.

“Ah, yes.” Akashi snapped out of his thoughts. “What are we brewing for today again? As you know I’m not exactly had been paying attention just now so I’m a bit clueless.”

 “I’ll go get the ingredients for both of us.” Midorima said before he stood up and left for the inventory at the front of the class.

The next 20 minutes were filled with silence as everybody was busy brewing the potion while being monitored by the professor. Akashi was glad that he was no longer felt sleepy, the concentration required to brew this potion was a high one since it was in advance level. Not that Akashi had any problem since he was always on top for every subjects but Potion was a special case because it was his favorite subject.

Midorima had decided to place his cauldron beside Akashi. Despite the Ravenclaw being a bit eccentric, Midorima was probably one of the persons that Akashi could get along with besides his few senpais in Slytherin.

Akashi was stirring his potion after he threw the final ingredients when the professor spoke again.

“Alright everyone! Time to stop brewing and let’s see how your potions turn out.” She smiled as she clasped her hands. There were string of murmurs and students were looking excitedly at one another. The professor continued speaking, “I’m pretty sure by now all of you already know what kind of potion Amortentia is.” Her gaze lingered on the students in the class. “It’s a love potion in case it is not obvious enough. It’s the most powerful love potion in the world and if it is brewed correctly, you guys will smell the things that you are most attracted to.”

The students took that as the indication to start testing their potion by smelling them and their professor started walking around the class. Soon after, the class started to fill with the excited and hushing voices of the excited students trying to identify the smells their potion produced.

Both Akashi and Midorima started doing the same by bringing their face closer to the cauldron without saying anything to each other. As he started bringing his face even closer to the cauldron so he can smell it properly his eyes caught the sight of horrified Midorima that surely had something to do with whatever he smelling. Akashi didn’t ask because he was pretty sure he knew what did his friend just smelled.

Probably something to do with another Ravenclaw.

Akashi was about to identify the smells he got from his potion when they were approached by the professor.

She gave a slight glance at Akashi’s cauldron before saying, “Alright, Akashi-kun! I have no doubt about your potion because I know it’s perfect as usual.”

“Thank you, professor.” Akashi smiled politely.

“Now, can you tell me what kind of smells your potion produced?” She asked with interest.

Akashi nodded. He brought his face closer to his cauldron and closed his eyes as he started smelling.

There was…

“New parchment, cedar wood…” Akashi, with his eyes closed, smiled when he recognized his two favorite things.

“Excellent, Akashi-kun. Anything else?”

“Hmm…” Akashi frowned. He crunched up his nose as he tried to get a better of the last smell he was supposed to smell. “I think I recognize this smell somewhere but I’m not sure…”

This last smell was a bit unique, it was something sweet but not too strong and it’s very… soothing. It was so familiar like…

“Vanilla.” Akashi opened his eyes. His professor just nodded at him while Midorima just stared at him. He stared back at Midorima and the latter faked a cough that broke the eyes contact.

After another few praises and 15 marks to Slytherin, they were left alone again by the professor. As they waited the class to be dismissed Midorima turned to Akashi that was watching the whole class. His face scrunched up in concentration.

“So…” Midorima began awkwardly. Akashi didn’t say anything but gave him a glance that the latter took as an invitation to continue.

“You actually smelt vanilla?”

“Yes, I do. Why?” Akashi asked without looking at him.

“Do you know why?” Midorima asked again.

“No, I don’t.” Akashi answered steadily.

Midorima stared at the Slytherin for a moment. “Are you sure?”

At this, Akashi turned his head sharply at his friend before answering, “Yes, I am. Why? Do you perhaps know something that I don’t?”

Midorima gulped as Akashi stared at him intensely.

_Should I tell this guy or not?_

Midorima stared back at Akashi while contemplating the options.

“No.”

 _He’s not dumb, he’ll realize it soon enough._ Midorima hoped. He desperately hoped because to be honest, their sexual tension was getting worse each days. Everybody could see it but nobody is brave enough to point it out.

Akashi was still staring at him and after a moment, he moved his gaze and started staring back at the class.

“If you say so, Shintarou.”

*

It happened again during lunch; the infamous duel between Akashi and Kuroko. It usually happens at least once a day; depend on how busy they are since both of them are nerds. Midorima was drinking his favorite pumpkin juice when Takao came and sat beside him only to deliver shocking news.

“It seems all those insults and hexes finally worked after all these years.”

“Akashi and Kuroko?”

“Yes, instead of hexing each other, Akashi finally made a move.”          

“What do you mean?” Midorima asked nonchalantly. Nothing surprised him anymore. Well, until the next words came out from Takao’s mouth.

“They kissed.”

Midorima choked his pumpkin juice.

*

The news of Akashi Seijuro kissing his nemesis for six solid years; Kuroko Tetsuya turned out to be a mere rumor because the two of them were found hexing each other at the corridor the next day. They seemed to have no issue of killing each other despite just being found kissing each other the day before that.  

It was obviously faux news, Midorima snorted as he stared at Akashi who was sporting two bruises on his neck. Akashi was complaining (read: whining) about Kuroko and his stupid big blue eyes and bed head, again.

“You sure you don’t want to do something about those bruises? What kind of hexes did Kuroko use this time that got you bruises on place that is not your ‘pretty’ face?”

“Who knows?” Akashi shrugged and Midorima raised a skeptical eyebrow at that.

Akashi didn’t seem to be bothered as he continued writing his Arithmancy essay they were supposed to submit in two weeks –told you, he’s a nerd-. “If it satisfies you, I did return the favor.”

Midorima frowned at that but before he could ask more, Akashi spoke again. This time, with a full-blown smirk made up its way on his face.

“Triple.”

Midorima’s frown went deeper but he didn’t get to ask for explanation as their professor chose to enter the class that time. The rest of the day went normal and Akashi and Kuroko still spent their times insulting and fighting each other. Despite that, Midorima can’t help but felt like he’s missing an important clue and he spent days trying to figure out.

It was a week after that when everything became clear and alas, it was not exactly a very-nice way when he did find out what he had been missing. Midorima was rushing late, he had been partnered with Akashi for their Potion project and they decided to do a discussion after lunch hour. Midorima had totally forgotten about it until Takao reminded him and when he had been late for almost 15 minutes already.

Luckily it was Sunday and not many students decided to linger at the hallway but Midorima almost crashed with armor when he made a sharp turn to a corridor. He sighed in relief when his eyes caught the sight of the door of the Potion classroom where Akashi must had been waiting for him already.  He was slightly panting when he reached the door. Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door only to find it was locked.

Strange. It was not supposed to be locked and if it somehow did, Akashi should be waiting for him outside or send someone to inform him. Midorima debated whether he should just leave because Akashi was clearly not here. However, Midorima decided to knock, just in case he was actually inside.

“Akashi?” He knocked carefully. When he didn’t hear anything, he put his ear on the door and frowned when he heard hushed voices and shuffling sounds from inside. He was about to knock again when the door opened by itself.

Instead of Akashi like Midorima was expecting, it was Kuroko who emerged. His expression was deadpanned as usual when he greeted Midorima.

“Good evening, Midorima-kun.”

Midorima was about to ask what he was doing there because he clearly did not hear any curses being thrown before that like what should happen when he and Akashi had another fight when his eyes caught the state Kuroko was in.

Kuroko’s usual bed hair was messier than usual, it was like he just woke up from deep sleep or he just wrestled with a hippogriff. He looked almost in dazed despite his usual dead expression and his cheeks were flushing red. Midorima squinted his eyes when he saw that Kuroko had slightly swollen lips. His robe was missing but since it was Sunday it was no weird. Although, for some reason, Kuroko’s shirt was crumpled and his three top buttons were undone and Midorima’s eyes that was trailing downwards stopped at the angry red marks on Kuroko’s chest. There were a lot of them.  

His eyes widened.

Oh.

Oh.

_Oh._

It was an indescribable 10 seconds of silence after that before his eyes trailed upwards back and met Kuroko’s emotionless eyes. He nodded at Kuroko. Kuroko nodded at him and he began leaving the same time Midorima began walking into the classroom.

Apparently it was not a rumor and he now owed Takao 10 galleons and a Firebolt.

**Author's Note:**

> Midorima can be so dumb sometimes lol.
> 
>  
> 
> KUDOS + REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED WITH LOVE PLS GIMME THEM 
> 
> THANKS FOR READING. HAVE A GOOD DAY AHEAD FOLKS!


End file.
